


Saber Amar

by Saori_Inaka



Category: Original Work, erotic short novel - Fandom, fictional story - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Sex, erotic short novel, erotism
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saori_Inaka/pseuds/Saori_Inaka
Summary: Samantha McNeal bem que podia concorrer a secretária do ano. Uma mulher cheia de força e um espírito batalhador, a quem a sorte não bate à porta. Desde muito nova que sabe o que realmente é a vida e as dificuldades que é preciso superar para ser uma mulher dependente, realizada e tentar ser feliz. Mas eis que, quando tenta atravessar mais uma fase negra da sua vida, Sam encontra finalmente alguém que se asemelha a um "príncepe encantado", alguém que finalmente vem encher o vazio na sua vida e no seu coração, Jack Stone. Será que Sam vai finalmente abrir o seu coração, a este homem extremamente encantador e sexy que entra na sua vida e que, vai finalmente aprender a amar verdadeiramente?





	1. Capítulo Um

**Author's Note:**

> Uma das minhas primeiras tentativas na escrita de um conto erótico. Sempre foi algo que me fascinou e gosto bastante de ler um bom conto erótico (sempre que possível). É uma nova experiência e aprecio todos os comentários e dicas que me levem a crescer neste trabalho. Sei que ao lerem pela primeira vez, pode parecer que talvez a história se desenrola depressa demais entre as personagens principais mas há um motivo para isso e espero que gostem da minha maneira de escrever :) Só tenho ainda 1 ou 2 capítulos e dependendo das críticas e feedback dos leitores (se querem que continue com a história ou não) decidirei então depois, resumir e continuar este projeto. Obrigada pela atenção :D  
> E já agora, agradeço que se encontrarem algum erro ortográfico que os apontem nos comentários que, assim que possível, os corrijo a todos. <3

Era domingo de manhã e Sam não conseguia dormir há já quase dois dias, desde que aquilo aconteceu. Desde aquele fatídico acontecimento na sexta-feira à noite...  
Ela passou uma mão trémula pelo cabelo e sentou-se na cama, tinha os lençóis revirados e a roupa transpirada, o que significava que não tinha sido uma noite calma mas pelo menos tinha conseguido dormir algumas horas. Deixou sair um suspiro e decidiu não pensar mais no assunto, levantou-se e foi tomar um bem merecido duche antes de ir preparar o pequeno-almoço. Não podia continuar assim mas no momento não havia nada a fazer, ela teria que tomar uma decisão difícil na segunda-feira e sem voltar atrás.  
Aos fins-de-semana, não era costume Sam acordar assim tão cedo, a sua rotina semanal obrigava-a a acordar com o raiar do sol porque, como era secretária do chefe, tinha que ter tudo pronto um pouco antes de todos os outros chegarem à empresa. Levantava-se cedo e chegava a casa muito tarde, às vezes até com horas extras quando o trabalho era muito. Mas aproveitava o sábado e o domingo, permitia-se ter alguns luxos, como acordar tarde, ter um pequeno-almoço em condições e ir passear ao parque. E isso era o suficiente para recarregar baterias para mais uma semana de trabalho.  
Com o banho tomado, ela viu-se de relance no espelho grande que tinha na casa de banho. Examinou-se com um olhar crítico e viu uma mulher de um metro e sessenta e sete, de vinte e oito anos, com umas belas e longas pernas, um corpo esbelto com curvas bastantes femininas, uns seios generosos, uns cabelos ondulados, longos avermelhados que lhe cobriam os ombros e chegavam à cintura e uns olhos castanho-esverdeados que brilhavam num rosto atraente mas pálido e cansado. Não era nenhuma top-model mas também não era uma mulher assim tão feia. Rapidamente desistiu de se olhar ao espelho, quando se lembrou de uns olhos castanhos frios e inchados a olhar possessivamente os seus, umas mãos grandes e brutas a agarrá-la à força...um calafrio percorreu o seu corpo e fez as suas pernas tremerem. Ela teria caído se não se tivesse apoiado na parede e respirado fundo. Vieram à memória coisas que não queria recordar, que queria esquecer a todo o custo…não conseguia respirar. Teve que respirar fundo várias vezes até se sentir mais calma, depois amarrou o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, vestiu as calças de fato de treino brancas e uma t-shirt amarela velha sem mangas que era costume usar quando ia fazer jogging e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Tinha perdido o apetite mas forçou-se a comer uma torrada e a beber um copo de sumo de laranja. O dia não estava a começar bem e ainda não estava totalmente calma, as mãos tremiam-lhe a segurar o copo enquanto bebia. Talvez devesse aproveitar o dia e sair um pouco, ir até ao parque e espairecer. Logo ao lado do seu apartamento havia um parque enorme, cheio de espaços verdes, um lago, baloiços e uma caixa de areia para os crianças da vizinhança poderem brincar, caminhos para quem quisesse fazer umas corridas ou passeios matinais e até uma zona com mesas para churrascos e piqueniques. Era uma zona ampla que ajudava a embelezar aquele quarteirão cheio de prédios altos e estradas de alcatrão. Desde que Sam se mudara para ali há 3 anos atrás, que adorava aquele parque e sempre que podia, tirava uns minutos do seu tempo para lá ir. E hoje estava mesmo a precisar de esvaziar a cabeça, distrair-se…esquecer…  
Decidida, acabou de beber o seu sumo, calçou as sapatilhas, pegou no mp4 e saiu porta fora. Com aquela atitude, chegou ao parque mais bem-disposta e pronta a aproveitar ao máximo o dia. Ligou o mp4 e colocou-o na fita no braço, pôs os fones nos ouvidos e começou a correr energéticamente. Adorava correr ao som da música, ficava desligada do mundo e limitava-se simplesmente a sentir o vento a bater no rosto, o bater do coração e a paisagem a passar por ela. Era uma sensação libertadora e era pena que já não tivesse tanto tempo para fazer aquelas corridas por que o trabalho não lhe permitia. A vista era simplesmente sedutora, árvores altas e robustas por todo o lado, uma relva verde e fresca, um lago que refletia a luz do sol, os aromas característicos da natureza, o ar puro e as crianças que brincavam acompanhadas com as suas famílias. Parecia tudo saído de uma paisagem pintada numa tela a óleo, tão vivo, tão quente, tão cheio de vida. Os seus olhos perderam-se naquela paisagem e por momentos distraiu-se do que estava a fazer e do que tinha à sua frente. E só voltou à realidade quando se esbarrou contra alguém e caiu redonda de rabo no chão.  
\- Oh! Peço imensa desculpa! - Disse ela, meia atrapalhada ao olhar para cima, para o estranho que se encontrava de pé à sua frente. - Distraí-me por um minuto e não o vi. Desculpe.  
\- Não faz mal, também foi culpa minha por não a ter visto a vir na minha direção. Eu é que devia pedir desculpa. Magoou-se?  
Ele sorriu e esticou uma mão para a ajudar a levantar. Era um homem alto e bastante atraente. Não parecia ter menos de trinta anos mas tinha um corpo de fazer inveja a qualquer modelo masculino daquelas revistas que se vendiam nos quiosques. Tinha vestido uma simples t-shirt branca sem mangas, umas calças de fato de treino azuis e umas sapatilhas cinzentas gastas mas isso não lhe tirava o sex-appeal. O seu sorriso era lindo e ela sentiu que se derretia por dentro ao olhar para ele, aqueles olhos dourados cor de mel faziam qualquer mulher querer perder-se dentro deles e nunca mais voltar.  
\- Chamo-me Jack e mais uma vez peço desculpa por a ter derrubado. Espero que não se tenha magoado? - Voltou ele a perguntar enquanto a ajudava a levantar e a examinava para se certificar de que estava realmente bem.  
Ela sentiu aquele olhar percorrer o seu corpo como se lhe queimasse por dentro.  
\- Não, estou bem. Sou a Samantha mas todos me tratam por Sam. E tecnicamente foi culpa minha por ser tão distraída. - Explicou-se ela, corando um pouco. Sentia-se envergonhada por ser tão descuidada e por ter pensado nele daquela maneira.  
\- Prazer em conhecer-te Sam. Espero que não te importes de tratar-te por tu? Dizer "você" faz com que pareçamos dois velhos. Bom, o que me dizes de ficarmos num empate?  
\- Claro, não me importo nada. Um empate? - Disse ela, pestanejando confusa.  
Ele sorriu divertido com a confusão que via nos seus olhos e estava agradecido por ela permitir encurtar a distância entre eles e quebrar o gelo. Ainda não tinha conseguido tirar os olhos dela, havia qualquer coisa que lhe dizia que ela era diferente. Assim que a viu sentiu que algo se incendiava dentro dele. Ela era uma mulher bonita e a maneira como aquele rabo-de-cavalo de cabelo avermelhado lhe caía sobre o ombro e ondulava momentaneamente com a brisa, era encantador. Estava fascinado por aqueles olhos fogosos e aquele sorriso que o abalava por dentro. Ela mexia com ele e ele queria saber o porquê. Porquê aquele súbito interesse se apenas se acabavam de conhecer? Nunca tinha sido tão impulsivo. Ou estaria ele a agir daquela maneira por causa dela?  
\- Sim. Ambos fomos culpados pelo acidente, não foi? Por isso acho que é melhor ficarmos pelo empate e fica o assunto resolvido.  
Ambos soltaram uma gargalhada. Ela concordou e acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Mas havia algo no seu olhar que a fez levar a brincadeira um pouco mais adiante.  
\- Ah sim, claro que ficamos pelo empate. Mas com uma condição.  
Agora era ele que a olhava com um ar perdido. Ela sorria deliciada. Por Deus, como ele gostava de ver aquele sorriso tão genuíno e que lhe causava arrepios, era atraído para ela por uma coisa tão simples.  
\- Condição? - Disse ele, meio surpreso mas ainda com o sorriso no rosto.  
\- Sim. Fazemos uma pausa e se me ofereceres algo para beber ficamos quites. Estou a morrer de sede.  
Os olhos dela brilhavam divertidos e estavam mais quentes do que antes. O sorriso dele aumentou aprovando o seu comentário.  
\- Não podia ter pensado em algo melhor, será um prazer ter a tua companhia para uma bebida. Estava mesmo a pensar fazer uma pausa.  
\- Ótimo! Mas continuas a ser tu a pagar. - Brincou ela enquanto se dirigiam para um banco ali perto.  
Ele não conseguiu evitar um riso rouco e profundo que a surpreendeu e a fez olhá-lo fixamente. Aquele homem era um completo mistério para ela. Não sabia nada sobre ele e no entanto parecia enfeitiçada pela sua presença, parecia ser atraída por ele como se fosse puxada por um íman. Nunca se tinha sentido assim, nem nunca nenhum homem lhe tinha despertado tanto interesse como Jack.  
\- Ok, ok. Eu rendo-me, espera aqui uns minutos que já volto com as bebidas.  
E ele afastou-se para ir a máquina mais próxima para trazer as bebidas para ambos. Estava um dia lindo, ensolarado e quente. Um dia perfeito para ser aproveitado ao ar livre. Sair de casa tinha-lhe feito muito bem, Sam encontrava-se agora com mais cor no seu rosto, relaxada e com outro ânimo. Enquanto esperava por Jack, esticou-se e começou a espreguiçar-se no banco para relaxar os seus músculos. Fê-lo de uma maneira tão descontraída e sensual, que nem se deu conta de que estava a ser observada. Jack estava a aproximar-se com as bebidas mas parou a meio do caminho, os seus olhos estreitaram-se e caminhou mais lentamente para a poder observar melhor. Sam era um regalo para os seus olhos, ela não deixava de o fascinar e aproveitou a oportunidade, já que ela não se tinha apercebido ainda da sua aproximação, para examina-la mais intimamente. Adorava ver as suas curvas femininas bem definidas enquanto se espreguiçava e erguia os braços acima da cabeça, deixando bem à mostra a forma sedutora dos seus seios por baixo daquela t-shirt fina, o seu abdómen liso, a suas ancas perfeitas e convidativas e as suas longas pernas. Toda a sua pele parecia brilhar debaixo do sol por causa da transpiração, estava um pouco corada da corrida mas isso só a fazia ficar ainda mais bonita e desejável. Jack deu por si a imaginar como seria deslizar as suas mãos por aquele corpo feminino, beijar aqueles lábios carnudos que clamavam pelo seu beijo, explorar cada centímetro daquele corpo perfeito e daquela pele sedosa. Imaginou-a nua nos seus braços, corada e ofegante de paixão, a trocarem carícias pela noite dentro até saciarem os seus mais íntimos desejos. Mal a conhecia e já a desejava! Desejava experimentar todo o tipo de fantasias com aquela linda sereia que se banhava ao sol. Jack, mas o que se está a passar contigo? Controla-te homem, nunca ficaste assim tão rendido a uma mulher que acabaste de conhecer.  
Sam soltou um suspiro de prazer por estar tão bem e depois olhou para o lado e viu que Jack já estava de volta. Os seus olhares cruzaram-se e sentiu-se intimidada e excitada ao mesmo tempo, pelo olhar penetrante que ele lhe lançou. Sentiu uma onda de desejo invadi-la, parecia que ele a estava a despir e acariciar ali mesmo apenas com o olhar. Mas o que estava a acontecer com ela? Nunca tinha reagido assim antes a nenhum homem, porque é que ele provocava nela aquelas reações?  
\- Como prometido, aqui está a tua bebida. Espero que esteja fresca o suficiente. - Disse ele, entregando-lhe a garrafa de água. - Não posso deixar de comentar que ficas linda com essa luz do sol.  
Os seus olhos ainda brilhavam quando ele disse aquilo a Sam e a sua voz parecia diferente, parecia estar carregada de promessas. Ela sentiu que as suas faces ardiam devido ao comentário e ao seu olhar intenso mas agradeceu ao facto de estar calor, porque como já estava corada podia disfarçar o embaraço. Ela tentou recompor-se o melhor que pode e sorriu amplamente.  
\- Obrigada Jack. Pela bebida e pelo elogio. Mas se procuras uma top-model com quem dar uma volta, acho que estás a ladrar à árvore errada. No quiosque mais próximo vendem revistas para que te possas entreter por um bom bocado.  
Sam arrependeu-se do que disse no segundo a seguir depois de o ter dito, ela tinha o hábito de ser demasiado direta e de brincar com coisas que não devia. Mal conhecia Jack, não queria que ele se zangasse com ela por interpretar mal a sua piada. Mas para sua surpresa, Jack não só não se incomodou com o seu apurado e agressivo sentido de humor, como parecia gostar disso nela. Ele soltou uma gargalhada tão sincera que Sam estremeceu.  
\- Tens um sentido de humor apurado Sam. Gosto disso. Parece que nos vamos entender muito bem.  
\- Ainda bem, não estava segura se iria ferir o teu ego masculino com o que disse, as vezes falo demais e nem sempre gostam que eu diga o que penso assim tão frontalmente. A minha curta lista de amigos prova isso mesmo. Sou uma antissocial.  
Ambos sorriram e contemplaram-se mutuamente. E lá estava de novo aquele olhar que a despia de cada vez que ele a olhava. Não a incomodava mas fazia-a sentir-se tentada a fazer algo de que talvez mais tarde se viesse a arrepender.  
\- Quando saí de casa não esperava ter uma surpresa tão agradável como esta e aproveitar assim um dia tão bonito e com tão boa companhia. Foi mesmo uma sorte encontrar-te Sam. Estou contente por ter vindo ao parque.  
\- Igualmente. Hoje o meu dia também não tinha começado bem mas agora, acho que acabou por ficar um pouco melhor.  
\- Só um pouco melhor? Acho que estou a perder qualidades. - Disse ele de beicinho, a fingir-se desiludido por deixar-lhe tão pequeno impacto com a sua presença. Mas em seguida piscou-lhe o olho e sorriu em sinal de brincadeira.  
O que dissera não era mentira nenhuma, Jack estava realmente feliz por ter encontrado Sam e por ter-se divertido naquelas horas que passou no parque a conversar com ela. Raramente tinha tempo para si, quer dentro ou fora do seu trabalho e encontrar assim do nada, uma mulher tão natural e interessante como ela, era muito raro. Sentia-se tão bem na sua presença que esquecia as dificuldades do seu trabalho, a solidão e o vazio que o sufocavam e as longas noites em que dormia sozinho na sua cama. Ela era a razão por ele estar a sentir algo novo, ela fazia o seu coração bater mais forte e com que a desejasse mais do que tudo no mundo com apenas um olhar, que o deixava enfeitiçado e pronto a dar-lhe tudo o que ela lhe pedisse. Por isso queria conhecer tudo acerca dela e passar mais tempo ao seu lado. Era uma loucura mas não conseguia resistir. Não queria resistir.  
Jack era tão boa companhia que Sam nem deu pelo passar do tempo. Passaram horas sentados naquele banco no parque, a ver a paisagem, as pessoas que iam e vinham e a conversar animadamente. Falaram de muitas coisas, do tempo, coisas triviais e também do que gostavam de fazer nos tempos livres. Ele contou-lhe que era médico num hospital ali perto e que era mais velho do que ela cinco anos e ela disse-lhe que era secretária e que trabalhava numa das maiores empresas da região. Não falaram de coisas muito pessoais mas a conversa fluía tão naturalmente que parecia que já se conheciam há anos. A química entre os dois era fenomenal e a atmosfera sexual que os envolvia era algo que já não dava para negar. Sentiam-se atraídos um pelo outro, desejavam-se. A cada instante que passava Sam sentia-se cada vez mais atraída por ele. Ele era o que ela procurava num homem mas também tinha medo, não queria avançar depressa demais e depois sair magoada. Mas o desejo que sentia por ele não diminuía, muito pelo contrário, quando mais o conhecia e descobria coisas sobre ele, mais o desejo aumentava.  
Sam deu por si a divagar por um momento, perdida nos seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Olhava fixamente para o rosto de Jack, quase como se quisesse memorizar cada traço, cada linha do seu rosto masculino. Ele era um homem muito atraente e exalava uma sensualidade que se podia sentir à distância. Tinha uma cabeleira farta, preta e sedosa que lhe assentava como uma luva e os seus olhos eram quentes e expressivos, o seu maxilar era reto mas isso só o tornava mais sexy, dava-lhe um ar mais robusto e poderoso. Não lhe parecia nada estranho que tivesse muitas mulheres atrás dele por ser tão atraente e charmoso, sendo médico dava mais entusiasmo para elas se renderem a seus pés. E também não devia ser nada mau na cama, com um corpo daqueles, a sua personalidade magnética e bom sentido de humor, nenhuma mulher lhe conseguiria resistir. Deixou-se levar e começou a fantasiar, os dois despidos numa cama com os lençóis revoltos depois de uma noite de paixão, com aquelas mãos a deslizar pelo seu corpo, a tocá-la nos seus pontos mais sensíveis deixando um caminho de fogo na sua pele e com aquela boca provocadora a enche-la de beijos escaldantes que a consumiam e levavam ao êxtase.  
\- Sam? - Chamou ele, dando-se conta de que ela estava ali mas o seu pensamento não. Uma onda de desejo assaltou-o ao ver o olhar sedutor com que ela o olhava e os seus lábios entreabertos. Será que ela não se apercebia do poder que tinha sobre ele? - Todo o meu reino pelos teus pensamentos princesa.  
A voz rouca e acetinada de Jack trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Ela sentiu aquela voz como se ele lhe tivesse tocado. Não se deu conta de quanto tempo esteve a divagar e irritou-se consigo mesma por ser tão fraca ao ponto de fantasiar com Jack quando ele estava mesmo ali à sua frente. Se tivesse ali um buraco bem fundo já se tinha atirado de cabeça lá para dentro.  
\- Desculpa, fugi por momentos, não foi? - Gracejou ela, sorrindo e tentando mostrar uma calma que não sentia.  
\- Sim, parecia que foste para muito longe. Mas sabes uma coisa? Não precisas de fugir porque eu não mordo Sam. A não ser que me peças.  
Sam engoliu em seco e não conseguiu dizer nada, aquela situação estava a ficar muito perigosa. O perigo espreitava atrás daqueles olhos e daquelas palavras aparentemente inofensivas.  
\- Hum. Vou pensar no teu caso Jack. Mas espera sentado para não cansar as tuas belas pernas.  
\- Bem, pelo menos já sei que achas que tenho umas pernas bonitas. Nunca ninguém me disse algo tão…romântico.  
Desataram os dois a rir do que tinham acabado de dizer. Como é que podiam entender-se assim tão bem? Sam agradeceu a distração e aproveitou o momento para se desculpar e ir embora.  
\- Obrigada por hoje Jack e pela companhia. Foi divertido.  
\- O prazer foi meu. Já não aproveitava um dia assim com uma beleza como tu há muito, muito tempo.  
Jack ainda não se queria separar dela, precisava do seu sorriso e do seu calor. Tinha de arranjar uma maneira de a convencer a ficar mais tempo com ele.  
\- Agora acho que está na hora de ir para casa, ainda tenho algumas coisas para fazer e já está a escurecer.  
\- Sam?  
\- Sim? - Respondeu ela, virando-se para ele, enquanto se levantavam do banco para se despedir.  
\- Estás livre logo à noite? - Perguntou ele, levando a mão dele ao seu rosto e afastando gentilmente uma madeixa do seu cabelo enquanto lhe acariciava a face com o polegar.  
\- Jack… - começou ela, pronta para protestar mas ele interrompeu-a e aproximou-se ainda mais, encurtando a pequena distância que os separava.  
\- Eu só quero que venhas jantar comigo Sam, só isso. Detesto comer sozinho e pensei que, podíamos apreciar a companhia, um do outro, mais um pouco.  
Os seus olhos pareciam suplicar que ela aceitasse o seu convite. A cabeça dela dizia-lhe que era perigoso e não devia ir mas algo dentro dela não queria resistir. E que mal podia haver em ir jantar com um homem tão atraente como Jack? Tudo! Pensou ela. Mas sabia que ele iria fazer o jantar valer a pena de certeza. Mesmo assim não conseguiu reunir forças para lhe responder e limitou-se a olhá-lo profundamente.  
Jack ainda tinha a sua mão no rosto de Sam, a sua pele era tão macia e os seus lábios tão sensuais. O seu desejo foi mais forte e não resistiu ao impulso de baixar a cabeça e beija-la suavemente. Foi uma tortura! Os seus lábios entregavam a doçura e a suavidade que prometiam e podiam levar um homem à loucura. Queria saborear mais daqueles beijos molhados e deixar a sua língua dançar com a dela, tê-la nos seus braços para sempre. Mas ele precisava conter-se, não a queria assustar, não a queria perder. Resistiu ao forte desejo que o fazia tremer por dentro e contentou-se com um pequeno beijo como prova de que, se ela o quisesse, podiam ter muito mais. Quando se separaram, podia ver a confusão e o desejo estampados no olhar de Sam. Como ela era linda.  
\- Aceita jantar comigo Sam. Preciso de ti. - Sussurrou ele, com a voz rouca de prazer.  
Sam não sabia como reagir, aquele beijo apanhou-a de surpresa. Adorou o beijo mas sentiu que ele se reprimiu e foi contido ao beija-la, o que lhe deixou uma sensação de perda. E quando se separaram, ela ardia por dentro, desejava que a beijasse novamente mas com mais ardor e paixão. Já não sabia o que fazer e aquela súplica que ouviu na sua voz, deixou-a rendida.  
\- Jack…eu… - suspirou ela, pelo prazer que sentiu ao ser beijada. - Está bem. Aceito. - Conseguiu ela finalmente dizer com a respiração cortada.  
\- Passo por tua casa às oito para te ir buscar?  
\- Sim.  
\- Combinado. - Respondeu ele, pousando novamente os seus lábios nos dela, roubando mais um apaixonado beijo antes de se ir embora.  
Sam ficou ali, parada e tremendo pelo desejo não saciado enquanto o observava a ir-se embora. Era uma loucura! No que se tinha metido ela?


	2. Capítulo Dois

Depressa vieram as oito horas e Sam não conseguia conter o seu nervosismo. Tentara distrair-se, fazendo umas limpezas e arrumando a casa mas Jack não saía da sua cabeça. Aquele beijo que partilharam assaltava-lhe os pensamentos de toda a vez que pensava nele e sentia uma enorme vontade de sentir aqueles lábios apaixonados nos seus. Seria aquela a decisão certa? Ela abanou a cabeça e tentou concentrar-se, tinha apenas alguns minutos para se arranjar e Jack devia estar quase a chegar para a ir buscar. Sam não sabia que tipo de jantar ele tinha em mente e se iriam a algum restaurante ou a um sítio mais normal, ele não lhe tinha deixado pormenores por isso, ela optou por território neutro. Foi ao seu guarda-vestidos e tirou de lá o seu vestido preferido, um curto e pratico vestido preto, cuja saia lhe caía perfeitamente um pouco acima do joelho, era cintado, de alças largas e tinha um decote em v que favorecia os seus seios generosos sem lhe dar um aspeto muito provocante ou atrevido. Aquele vestido era simplesmente bonito, simples, sensual e mostrava todas as suas curvas como mulher da maneira certa. Completou o seu look com uns sapatos pretos de salto alto e uma mala dourada e preta de veludo que raramente usava, maquilhou-se suavemente e deixou o seu cabelo ao natural, apenas o penteou e pôs-lhe uns pequenos travessões prateados de lado para lhe prender algumas madeixas de cabelo mais rebeldes. Não era nada elaborado mas também era só um jantar, não precisava de ir toda produzida ou enfeitada que nem um palhaço. Para a ocasião era o conjunto perfeito. Olhou-se de relance ao espelho antes de sair do quarto e soltou um sorriso de aprovação. Depois desceu para pegar no seu casaco e foi quando ouviu a campainha da porta tocar.   
\- Olá outra vez. – Saudou ela, sorrindo e abrindo-lhe a porta. – Vejo que és um homem pontual, gosto disso. Não gosto que me façam esperar.  
\- Olá Sam. Eu tento sempre ser pontual, especialmente quando vou sair com uma mulher tão bonita como tu. – Respondeu ele a brincar, percorrendo o corpo dela de cima abaixo, examinando-a e sorrindo deliciado em aprovação. – Estás linda! Acho que devíamos esquecer o jantar e ficar em tua casa, o que achas?  
O brilho que viu refletido nos seus olhos incendiou Sam por dentro, o desejo começou a crescer dentro dela e ela ficou agitada, sentiu-se corar e teve que resistir à tentação daquela proposta escaldante. Felizmente conseguiu disfarçar.  
\- Ai isso é que não! Então eu aperaltei-me toda porque pensei que me ias levar a jantar e não aceito menos que isso. O prometido é devido Jack. - Resmungou ela, acalmando-se e fingindo-se indignada sobre a possibilidade de não haver jantar. Era mais fácil para ela brincar com ele como se nada se tivesse passado do que enfrentar aquele olhar tão sedutor e as promessas que nele se escondiam. – Ou então, podes sempre ir jantar sozinho. Qual preferes?  
Ele sorriu satisfeito. Sam nunca deixava de o surpreender e não se sentia aborrecido na sua companhia. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa muito simples e com os pés assentes na terra mas também era uma mulher muito independente, sensual, rebelde e frontal, e ele gostava disso nela. Ela nunca deixava que ele ficasse por cima, tinha um sentido de humor perfeito e às vezes tinha comentários mordazes que assustariam qualquer outro homem. Mas ele não. Ele sabia que ela era uma mulher que valia a pena conhecer, que por detrás daquela fachada dura existia uma mulher quente e carinhosa. Quando ela abriu a porta para o receber e ele olhou para ela, parecia estar a ter uma visão. Ela usava um conjunto que aos olhos de outros homens podia parecer simples e apagado mas que, para ele, ela estava ainda mais bonita do que antes. Ela transparecia sensualidade em tudo o que fazia, da maneira que o vestido lhe acentuava ainda mais as suas curvas femininas, o realçar das suas elegantes pernas com o fluir do vestido, a maneira como nervosamente colocava uma madeixa de cabelo atrás da orelha, como o seu olhar brilhava de excitação no seu rosto corado e como os seus cabelos fogosos lhe acariciavam as costas nuas. Estava perfeita!   
\- Muito bem. Sei que não posso ganhar esta discussão quando tens tudo a teu favor. – Disse ele ainda sorrindo provocadoramente e aproximando-se dela, pôs lhe uma mão nas suas costas e beijou-lhe a face suavemente. – Vamos?  
\- Sim…claro. Vamos. – Balbuciou ela, enquanto ele lhe pegava na mala e no casaco e a acompanhava ao elevador. Sam ficou surpresa pelo beijo repentino e cavalheiresco que ficou perdida entre as sensações que Jack lhe provocava. Não sabia como reagir ao charme daquele homem, era como andar em areia movediça. Sentia-se cada vez mais atraída por ele e dava por si a responder com alento às suas provocações. Cada fibra do seu corpo sentia a suavidade daquela mão que acariciava as suas costas. Ela gostava do seu toque e queria senti-lo no resto do seu corpo, queria saber como era fazer amor com Jack. Mas que bicho lhe tinha mordido? Só iam jantar, ela não devia tirar conclusões precipitadas e fantasiar a todo o momento sobre um homem que apenas conhecia há um dia.  
Jack acompanhou-a silenciosamente até ao carro e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, depois entrou no carro e começou a conduzir.   
Passados alguns minutos, já depois de se ter acalmado um pouco, Sam decidiu que não podia mais suportar aquele silêncio e começou a conversar com Jack. Assim ao menos distraía a sua mente das cenas eróticas que imaginara entre eles.  
\- Quando vi o teu carro fiquei um pouco dececionada, sempre pensei que médicos “playboy” como tu tivessem tipo um carro vermelho, desportivo e descapotável. – Disse ela sorrindo e tentando aliviar a tensão que tinha descido sobre eles. – Apesar de que, pensando bem até é melhor assim porque imagino que ficaria horrível despenteada por viajar num descapotável e depois ia estragar horas de árdua preparação para domar este lindo cabelo.  
Jack foi apanhado de surpresa pelo comentário e não resistiu a sorrir divertido. Uma gargalhada tão quente e sincera que Sam se juntou a ele.  
\- Não, também acho que não ia ser bom. Ainda ias assustar alguém se ficasses toda despenteada. E de aonde é que tiraste essa ideia de que eu sou um “playboy”? – Perguntou ele com um ar divertido e curioso.  
\- Ora, não me vais dizer que um médico tão atraente como tu, bem-sucedido e charmoso não tem as mulheres todas rendidas aos teus pés?  
\- Fazes com que eu pareça o lobo mau atrás da capuchinho-vermelho. – Sorriu ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Acreditavas se eu te dissesse que estás errada a meu respeito? Sou homem de uma mulher só mas ainda não encontrei “a tal”. Não tenho culpa que pensem que só porque sou médico e porque ando sempre na companhia de muitas mulheres, que eu tenha implicitamente dormido com elas todas.  
\- Então é tudo fama e nenhum proveito? Oh coitadinho. – Brincou ela, fazendo uma careta. – Deve ser difícil ter que resistir quando elas se atiram para os teus braços.  
\- Nada disso, eu ainda ajudo puxando o tapete para que caiam mais depressa…mas redondas no chão e não nos meus braços.  
Sam não esperava aquela resposta e soltou uma gargalhada. Assim estava melhor, um ambiente mais leve e no qual se podiam divertir. A sua companhia era uma brisa de frescura na sua vida. Sam sentia-se bem pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Quando olhou pela janela do carro e via que se afastavam da cidade, uma pontada de curiosidade levantou-se dentro dela. Para onde a estaria ele a levar?  
\- Bem, então achas que já posso saber para onde me levas ou é surpresa?  
\- É surpresa. – Respondeu ele suavemente e virou-se para a olhar nos olhos. – Confias em mim?  
\- Ainda estou a pensar no teu caso Jack. Sabes que acabamos de nos conhecer e já imagino que se pulasse agora com o carro em movimento ia estragar o meu lindo vestido e depois tu ias ficar com remorsos. Se a surpresa for boa, depois digo-te se confio em ti ou não.  
Ele voltou a olhar para a estrada e sorriu divertido.  
\- Nunca sei o que vais dizer a seguir. Sinto-me bem contigo Sam. Obrigado.  
A viagem durou mais alguns minutos e depois de virarem à esquerda num cruzamento, chegaram finalmente ao seu destino. Jack tinha-a levado para uma pequena cidade pacata ali perto, onde segundo ele tinha o melhor restaurante aonde ele já tinha comido até hoje.  
\- Jack, eu espero que não me estejas a levar para um daqueles restaurantes finos e cheios de mordomos insuportáveis porque eu não estou com roupa apropriada para me poder mexer e dar porrada em algum empregado, se for esse o caso.  
Jack sorriu calorosamente ao comentário e ao imaginar Sam a tentar lutar com um empregado mais atiradiço naquele vestido justo, sorriu mais ainda e lançou-lhe um olhar divertido e jovial.  
\- Não te preocupes Sam, eu nunca te faria isso, principalmente sem te avisar. Mas por outro lado, ia ser divertido ver-te a tentar dominar um empregado de nariz empinado como se fosse gente importante, num vestido lindo e justo desses. Ia ser um espetáculo que eu ia estar na primeira fila para ver deliciado.  
Sam sorriu de maneira sedutora e apanhou-se também a imaginar a cena na sua cabeça. Conversar com Jack, assim daquela maneira, brincando um com o outro, parecia-lhe tão natural e fazia-lhe tão bem. Pareciam ser compatíveis a todos os níveis e ela não resistia a pensar que queria conhecer tudo acerca daquele homem. Que a cada momento que passava, o desejava mais ardentemente.   
Para Jack, a noite não podia ter começado de melhor forma. Adorava a companhia daquela mulher e dava consigo a pensar que a queria só para si, que não a queria partilhar com mais nenhum homem há face da terra. Desejava-a ardentemente, desejava tocar naquela pele linda e sedosa, beijá-la loucamente e tê-la nos seus braços todas as noites. Ora aí está Jack, o que andas tu a pensar assim de repente? Ainda mal conheces Sam e já pensas nela como se fosse tua, que queres ficar preso a ela. Endoideceste homem!  
\- Estamos quase lá minha dama. E não te preocupes, estás mais do que bem vestida para a ocasião. Já estou a imaginar o olhar de inveja de todas as outras mulheres. - Disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente e piscando-lhe o olho.  
\- Inveja do quê? De estarem no meu lugar, por estar ao lado de um homem charmoso e bonito como tu, num jantar à luz das velas? - Questionou ela em tom irónico e brincalhão. Adorava pô-lo à prova, brincar com o seu sentido de humor. Estranhamente sentia-se à vontade com Jack para fazer isso sem se preocupar em ser julgada. - Coitadas. Sabem lá elas o que eu sofro por te aturar e a todas as tuas fãs que te perseguem o tempo todo e se atiram aos teus pés. Tenho sorte em não tropeçar e estragar o meu lindo vestido.  
Mais uma vez, Jack riu de puro prazer e entrou na brincadeira. Aquela mulher era deliciosa e ele gostava cada vez mais dela.  
\- Fãs, dizes tu? Aonde? - Disse ele, fingindo-se surpreendido e olhando para trás como se estivesse à procura de alguma coisa. - Eu pensei que as tinha despistado por hoje. Quero ter uma noite só a dois, para variar. Com a minha gatinha fogosa.  
\- Ena, quanto mérito. Já passei a ser a “gatinha fogosa”? Isto está a evoluir. - Respondeu ela sorrindo divertida, por aquela brincadeira infantil que alimentava cada vez mais o desejo entre os dois. - Mas tem cuidado Jack.  
\- Porquê? - perguntou ele curioso, enquanto procurava um lugar para estacionar o carro.   
\- Tens de tomar cuidado porque esta suposta “gatinha” arranha e morde. - Brincou ela, piscando-lhe o olho. - Afinal de contas, segundo o que tu mesmo disseste sou uma “gatinha fogosa”, não é? Cuidado para não te queimares jeitoso.  
Ele sorriu animado e excitado com toda aquela conversa e brincadeira. Mas ele queria ser queimado, ele queria continuar aquele jogo dentro e fora da cama. Tudo naquela mulher o atraía. Uma companhia simplesmente perfeita para ele. Sam não era uma mulher como as outras, que só olhavam para as aparências e estatuto de médico dele, que só queriam ir para cama com ele por ele ser uma cara bonita e pelo seu dinheiro. Sam era uma jóia rara, ela tinha personalidade, era bonita sim aliás ela era lindíssima, mesmo que ela própria não se desse o devido valor, ela tinha a cabeça em cima dos ombros e não se deixava levar por qualquer galanteador. Mas acima de tudo, o que mais o fascinava nela era o simples facto de que ela era a primeira mulher que ele tinha conhecido que olhava para ele como um homem e não como uma coisa a ser possuída. Que mostrava nas pequenas coisas e gestos que também ela estava interessada nele e o desejava ardentemente. Mas que não se atirava de cabeça porque sabia os seus limites e a linha que não devia atravessar, sem ter as devidas consequências. Como era possível que nunca se tivessem cruzado antes? Acontecesse o que acontecesse depois daquele jantar, Jack queria manter Sam na sua vida para sempre a partir de hoje. Não queria deixá-la fugir. Não podia deixar escapar esta oportunidade.  
\- E se eu quiser ser queimado? Especialmente por ti? - Disse ele, finalmente parando o carro, virando-se para ela e provocando-a com mais um sorriso encantador. - Achas que estás à altura para me resistir?  
Sam estava cada vez mais encantada com Jack e já não podia negar a atração que sentia por ele. Ela gostava da sua companhia, do seu apurado sentido de humor, que condizia com o seu e a sua vontade em entrar nas suas provocações. Sam, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava genuinamente feliz e sentia-se de bem com a sua vida. Jack era o remédio que precisava para curar todos os seus males. Não sabia até que ponto as coisas entre eles podiam resultar ou se conseguiria ultrapassar os seus medos mas queria tê-lo por perto, queria que Jack ficasse na sua vida. Fosse como um amigo ou algo mais.  
Sam viu-se refletida naqueles olhos lindos de Jack e o desejo apoderou-se dela por instantes, que o seu corpo mexeu-se por si mesmo. Ela aproximou-se mais de Jack, mexendo-se no banco e encurtando ainda mais a distância que os separava dentro do carro. Elevando uma mão confiante ao rosto de Jack, puxou-o para si e beijou-o ardentemente. Um beijo sensual e apaixonado. Os seus lábios mexiam-se como numa dança erótica sem igual, sem qualquer tipo de medo ou contenção. Sam entregou-se naquele beijo, mostrando-lhe que o fogo que tinha dentro dela era abrasador. A princípio Jack parecia ter sido apanhado de surpresa, não estava à espera daquela iniciativa da sua parte nem daquele beijo, na certa. Mas não demorou muito para se deixar levar e por corresponder perdidamente às suas carícias. O tempo parecia ter parado. As mãos de Sam deslizavam como carícias na pele de Jack e ele cada vez mais a puxava para perto de si, ardendo em desejo. Queria mais. Queria tê-la colada a si, explorar cada centímetro daquela boca linda e suave. Cada centímetro de pele do seu corpo.  
Jack não se conteve e o desejo falou mais alto, entre beijos apaixonados uma das suas mãos desceu e começou a acariciar os seios de Sam por cima do vestido. Ela gemeu de prazer. Um gemido tão lindo que lhe deu incentivo para continuar. Ele abandonou os lábios de Sam e desceu à procura do seu pescoço, beijando-o, dando pequenas lambidelas e deliciando-se com cada som que ela fazia, excitada de prazer com o seu toque. Ele próprio ficava cada vez mais excitado e o seu membro já vibrava de prazer, dentro das suas calças. O sangue corria quente como fogo nas suas veias. Jack voltou a procurar os lábios convidativos de Sam. Cada beijo mais intenso que o anterior, as suas línguas dançavam juntas dentro das suas bocas. Desta vez era Sam quem deixava as suas mãos deslizar, preparando terreno para a boca dela ir à orelha de Jack e lhe dar uma leve mordidela. Depois descia pelo seu pescoço, dando leves beijos e carícias, que o deixavam louco de prazer, enquanto acariciava e puxava ao de leve o seu curto espesso cabelo preto. Jack queria cada vez mais, queria sentir o seu cheiro, saborear de verdade aqueles seios volumosos e aqueles mamilos, lambê-los e ouvi-la gemer cada vez mais de prazer. As suas mãos tomaram a liderança e foram ao encontro das costas nuas de Sam. Cada toque queimava na sua pele e fazia-o vibrar de prazer. Já não aguentava mais, tinha que a possuir nem que fosse ali mesmo dentro do carro. Desejava-a ao ponto de a querer nua, linda e ofegante ali à sua frente, enquanto chegavam juntos ao êxtase. A sua mão começou lentamente a puxar a alça do vestido de Sam, deixando-a deslizar com beijos e carícias, enquanto que com a outra mão, que ainda estava nas costas nuas de Sam, a puxava com firmeza e autoridade para mais perto de si, para que se pusesse em cima dele e dessem largas à paixão que ambos sentiam.  
Aquele toque a mais da mão de Jack nas suas costas, foi como uma chamada à realidade. Sam a muito custo, sentiu que tinha que parar e se afastar dele, senão não iam conseguir parar. E ela ainda não queria levar as coisas mais longe. Não depois do que tinha acontecido. Afastou rapidamente os pensamentos negros que começavam a vir à superfície. E mexendo-se novamente no banco, de maneira natural e calma, conseguiu colocar uma mão dominante no peito de Jack e afastar aquele homem sedutor e os seus lábios inesquecíveis da sua boca.   
Ainda ofegantes, entre olharam-se longamente. Os seus olhos ardiam de desejo não consumado e a sua boca clamava por mais beijos ardentes e apaixonados. Mas a noite ainda agora tinha começado, não podiam saltar logo assim para a sobremesa. Sam vislumbrou de relance o membro volumoso de Jack nas suas calças, o desejo que ele sentia por ela era mais do que evidente. Bastava apenas mais uma palavra, mais um toque e não haveria retorno possível.  
Tentando ao máximo recompor-se o melhor que podia, Sam sorriu e passou provocadoramente o seu polegar no lábio inferior de Jack, que ainda a olhava com paixão e desejo.  
\- Conseguirás tu, resistir-me paixão? - Perguntou ela, num fio de voz suave e apaixonado. E dito isto, reuniu todas as forças no seu ser para se afastar de Jack, pegar nas suas coisas e abrindo a porta, saiu do carro.  
Jack estava paralisado. Olhava agora fixamente o banco vazio ao seu lado no carro. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele tremia de desejo por dentro. Todas as fibras do seu ser ficaram loucas de prazer por aquele toque tão apaixonado e inesperado da Sam. Ele nunca esperava que ela tomasse uma iniciativa daquelas. O seu toque ainda ardia na sua pele, nos seus lábios e vibrava em todo o seu corpo. Tinha ficado cheio de tesão por aquela mulher. Se Sam não tivesse parado as coisas quando parou, iria ser tarde de mais e provavelmente iriam fazer sexo no carro. Esse pensamento provocou um sorriso de adolescente no seu rosto. Sexo no carro Jack? Voltamos aos tempos de adolescente outra vez, tempo de loucuras e paixonetas. Agora é que não podia deixar fugir esta sereia que tinha entrado na sua vida.


End file.
